The Renegade
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

Prologue

_September 5th, 1666_

"I can't believe Dee actually released the Fire element," Perenelle murmured. Nicholas and Perenelle were walking up the grassy hill to Stonehenge. They had just escaped the burnt streets of London. Houses were reduced to a little more than wooden frames and ash was everywhere. Cries could be heard from everywhere in the city. It would take months, maybe even years to undo the destruction that Dee had done. As they reached the Henge, a girl, who had just been running up the hill also, managed to collide with Perenelle, even though the Flamels were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly. Her black hair was short and choppy, her fair skin caked with dirt. She looked about twelve. But, when she touched Perenelle's shoulder, her aura flared neon green. The smell of limes filled the air. The Sorceress caught the girl's wrist.

"How are you Awakened?" Perenelle asked. The girl twisted out of her grip and scowled.

"I have no patience for the Dark Elders, much less their immortal underlings," the girl hissed, her pupils flashing green.

"We don't work for the Dark Elders," Nicholas said.

"Do you work for Dee?" she asked, her tone a little less harsh but still hard.

"We're the exact opposite; we've been avoiding him and the Dark Elders for nearly 200 years," the Alchemyst informed her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" they both nodded. "Does that mean you won't take me back to my parents?"

"Do you have a good reason for running away?" Perenelle asked.

"Yes, a very good reason that I shall keep to myself for the time being."

"Then we will not take you back to your parents." The girl grinned.

"Good. I'm angering my father even further by being with his enemies."

"Your father considers us his enemies?" Nicholas questioned.

"Yes, there's a pretty good reason why too."

"You have a very powerful aura," Perenelle stated. "We'd like to train you to control it. You'd be very powerful if you could use your aura."

"I am already trained in Air, alchemy, sorcery, and necromancy," she stated coldly to the Flamels' surprise. "But I have a question; which ley line at Stonehenge leads to Spain?"

"The third rock to the left, the one with two stones standing upright," Nicholas told her, gesturing to said rocks.

"Thank you sir, I shall repay you one day for that knowledge." She brushed off her skirt off the best she could and headed toward the rocks that Flamel had pointed to. Suddenly, she turned around to face the Flamels again. "I'm sorry, I never got your names."

"I am Nicholas Flamel, this is my wife Perenelle," the Alchemyst said. The girl's lips twisted into a smile.

"Oh, so you're those enemies." She kept walking, but didn't turn around, so she was walking backwards.

"Who are you?" Perenelle asked.

"I am Jessica Jane, the Daughter of the Magician and the Killer." Before the Flamels could say anything, Jessica touched the stones and disappeared in a green flash, leaving the Flamels stunned with the new information.

**Sucky prologue. The Flamels won't appear very often. Next will take place with Astrid, or Aveline as she's known in this story. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing IOU1882! I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 1

_Spain, 1672_

Jessica hurried down the busy pier, her bare feet barely touching the wood as she looked for the ship. She had heard about a group of immortal privateers wanting a new crew member. She figured that she could work on the ship under her mother's name and see the world. Jessica had always wanted to go to the New World, since her mother was born there. She hoped they wouldn't go to England though-that brought up too many bad memories.

There it was-a violet ship with gold trim. On the mast, a black flag with five stars on it, one red, one violet, one gold, one white and one green. The name of the ship was written in neat gold cursive on the hull, but J.J. was too far away to read it. She stood in front of the ship and smiled, readjusting the bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Oi. are you going to come aboard or not?" someone on the ship yelled. Jessica quickly scurried up the ramp to the ship. She accidentally tripped as she came aboard, but someone quickly caught her arm to prevent the young woman from falling face first onto the deck. Jessica straightened up and found herself face to face with a woman who was much taller and more intimidating than the eighteen year old. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun and partly hidden under a typical pirate hat. A large red coat was worn over a white blouse, a leather corset, a short black skirt, and a pair of thigh high lace up boots. A white jabot was tied around her neck. Black gloves covered her hands. An elegant rapier was attached to the leather belt that hung around her hips. **(AN-For all you Hetalia fans, just imagine Fem Prussia with a red coat, a black shirt and blonde hair). **

But the feature that really struck her was the woman's eyes. They were green and blue and brown, all at the same time, the hues blended together like paint on a canvas. But they were the eyes of a person who had seen heartbreak and tragedy, sins and sorrow, but also joy and happiness. They held the knowledge of a thousand books, the sparkle of wisdom that Jessica had seen in many scholars' eyes, but magnified hundreds of times. These were an old woman's eyes, full of intelligence and experience, yet this woman couldn't of been more than twenty five. '_An immortal,_' Jessica thought.

"Hello," Jessica said calmly. "I'd like to join your crew."

"You're here for the cook job?" she asked in accentless English, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Yes miss..."

"Captain Verlac will do fine. But what is your name child?"

"Jessica Jane Dee," Jessica answered proudly. The captain scowled at her last name. "Is there something wrong Captain?"

"Your father is the English Magician, correct?" Jessica hesitantly nodded. "You have been Awakened and trained, yes?"

"I have been trained in Air, necromancy, alchemy, and sorcery," Jessica answered, looking at the captain, confusion clearly written across her face.

"That's good, we don't have to Awaken you, that's a bit of a problem usually, and we haven't had a necromancer in quite a while, it will be a nice change," Captian Verlac muttered.

"Captain?"

The Captain grinned. "This makes you even more qualified to join my crew Miss Dee. But we're going to have to change your name... What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Erm, Dare, I believe." Her parents weren't married, but the captain didn't have to know that.

"How does J.J. Dare sound as your new name?"

"It sounds very nice Captain."

"Good," the Captain said with a smile. She held out her hand and J.J. shook it reluctantly. "I am Captain Aveline Verlac. Welcome the Stars, Miss Dare."

**So short, ugh. I need to find some kind of inspiration. This randomly came up in my mind for Astrid/Aveline's might become a bunch of one shots for J.J., not sure yet. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**IOU1882-That will probably be the only chapters with no cannon characters. There will be lots of cannon characters in the next few chapters, mostly Dee though. **

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 3

_March, 1675_

_Marseilles___, France__

_J.J._

"Why must we be stuck here?" My friend, Victoria, asked. She was currently sitting upside down on the brig's cot. Her platinum blonde hair hung over her eyes, seeing as she was upside down, and she blew a few strands away from her face. Her signature top hat was on the floor. Victoria, also called Tori, was the weapon specialist of the ship. She manned the cannons and always wore 'steampunk' style clothes that were covered in gears and lace (in my opinion, her clothes had absolutely nothing in common with a steam powered machine, but that was Tori's self-declared style). "I'm _sooooooo_ bored."

I flipped myself in the same position so I could glare at the older woman. "Maybe if you didn't get in bar fights every single time we go out in the city, we wouldn't be here so often."

"That guy had it coming," Tori defended herself.

"You could have ignored him," Liz pointed out from her own cell. Elizabeth Harkness was Tori's twin sister. Liz was a brunette that kept her curly hair in neat ponytail at all times. She always wore neat blouses and modest skirts. She didn't have the obnoxious behavior of her sister either. She was extremely intelligent and was an inventor and librarian before she joined Aveline's crew.

"Well-"

_"On your feet!"_ Every one of the crew members on board jumped at the sound of Captian Verlac's angry voice from above deck.

"Who do you think that is?" I wondered aloud. "Verlac never uses that tone with the rest of the crew..."

"Let's find out," Tori said with a grin. The inventor looked around to see if anyone was coming, then pulled a set of metal wires from her blouse and began to pick the lock of her cell.

"Victoria Gwendolyn Harkness, what are you doing?!" Liz demanded.

"Picking the lock of course," she said it as if it was obvious. The lock clicked and Tori pushed her cell door open. She grabbed her top hat off the floor and plopped it back on her head. She always looked so out of place on a pirate ship, of all places, but her rather sadistic behavior made up for it. She then walked over and began to pick the lock of my cell.

"But we have to stay here till someone lets us out." Unlike the rebellious weapons specialist, Liz followed every single rule ever made. The only reason she was in the brig was because she intervened to prevent Tori from killing her.

"If you don't want to see who Aveline's going to kill that's fine with me," Tori said as she unlocked my cell.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Liz pointed out.

"Satisfaction brought it back," I replied.

Liz sighed and said reluctantly. "Fine, but if I end up in the brig _again_, I'm killing both of you."

* * *

Dee wasn't even sure what his masters wanted with a bunch of rouge privateers. Or why his masters wanted him to deliver a message in the middle of the night. The crew of the Water Serpent was extremely uncivilized and violent, according to the local sailors. This didn't pertain to the Flamels or the Codex at all.

"When are we going to get to the ship?" he asked the woman guiding him. She spun around to face the Englishman, her ocean blue eyes reflecting the flickering light of the lantern she held as the woman glared at him, clearly annoyed with his impatience.

"We'll get there when we get there," the woman snapped with and turned back around. About ten minutes later, they arrived at a large violet ship docked at the port. Dee reluctantly climbed up the ramp after the girl, who managed to trip him as he walked onto the ship. He heard the sound of high heels clicking on the wooden deck.

"On your feet!" someone barked in English, which was odd because the ship was docked in France. Dee scrambled to stand up and saw the woman in front of him. Her soft features were pulled into a sneer and her golden hair was pulled into a neat bun. Judging by the tricone hat and the red overcoat, this was the captain of the Water Serpent, Aveline Verlac.

"You are Madam Verlac, correct?" Dee asked in the same language and her hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"I prefer Captain Verlac, but yes."

"I am-"

"Oh, I know who you are, Magician," Verlac hissed angrily. "All of the Stars know who _you_ are."

Of course-this had to do with the Stars. Almost all of the female immortals who didn't serve an Elder worked for the Stars. They were assassins, mercenaries, and some were even rumored to be time travelers. Most of the Elders didn't care for them; the Dark Elders, however, were constantly looking for a reason to destroy the Stars.

"This letter is from my masters," he said. Dee took out a letter and Verlac snatched it out of his hand. She broke the wax seal with a single sharp red fingernail and unfolded the letter, hazel eyes skimming over the cursive letters, then widening in disbelief. Quiet curses in rapid French flew from her lips as she shoved the letter into her coat.

"Anastasia, fetch one of the the Harkness twins from the brig," commanded Verlac.

"What about J.J.?" Anastasia asked, confusion written clearly across her face.

"I don't care what you do with her, just get one of the Harkness twins." Anastasia nodded and headed bellow deck. Verlac turned to Dee and, in the blink of an eye, a golden whip was wrapped around his neck. "Who gave them this information?"

"What?" Dee managed to choke out.

Verlac jerked the whip up and black spots danced around Dee's vision. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of a cannon echoed across the open ocean. A few seconds later, the boat shook violently. "We've been hit!" someone shouted from across the deck.

The color drained from her face. "The Spanish Armada," she said, along with a string of curses. Verlac pulled her whip from around Dee's neck and turned to Tori, who had been completely ignoring the choking man on the deck. "Harkness, get this sorry soul below deck, we're under attack. After that, go man the cannons."

"Yes Captian Verlac," the blonde woman said, accompanied by a quick salute. Harkness quickly helped Dee up and muttered under breath."Damn the Spanish Armada. I should have just stayed in Cardiff."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to work on 'Jazmine and Cinnamon', 'The Time Ladies' and an in progress Black Butler fic all at the same time, so I haven't really worked on this one, until I realized that I had to finish this before I could write the rest of 'Jazmine and Cinnamon'. ****Maybe interconnecting plotlines weren't such a good idea. Well, too late now. **

**Review**

**-MJ2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 4

Tori escorted Dee bellow deck. A few stair cases, beat up doors and a secret passageway later, they arrived in a small room, with a few cots and weapons mounted on the wall.

"Where are we?" Dee asked as Harkness locked the door. She sat down on one of the crates and took off her top hat.

"Secret room in the kitchen, last place enemies would look," she answered, glancing up at him with piercing blue eyes. "We usually keep visitors and prisoners from different ships in here when there's an attack." There was a loud crash outside the door, followed by a string of curses. Harkness stood up and knocked on the wood five times. The response was four quick taps. She unlocked the door to reveal a brunette woman dragging another unconscious and bloody girl behind her. "What the hell happened to her?" Harkness asked, gesturing to the injured girl as the other woman put her on a cot.

"She tried to take on Carridieo alone, foolish girl," the brunette answered, clearly aggravated. "She's only a human, but I thought she was smart enough not to take on the general of the bloody Spanish Armada."

"Well, since you're here to watch over... whoever this bloke is, I'm gonna go man the cannons." Harkness grabbed her top hat and bolted out the door, the other woman locking it swiftly behind her. The brunette turned to Dee.

"Hello," she said softly with a rather forced smile. "I presume you're our visitor?"

"Yes, I am Doctor John Dee, who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Harkness, my sister Tori was just in here a few seconds ago," she explained. "You can call me Liz." Liz sat down next to the injured woman and Dee took a closer look at the girl, while Liz examined her injuries, stopping to examine closer in places where there was something major.

The injured woman looked just shy of 20 years old and her tall height made her look even older. Her black hair was cut in a choppy inverted bob. There was a long cut across the left side of her face, running from the middle of her eyebrow to a few centimeters from the corner of her mouth. The bottom part of her blouse was stained with blood and, when Liz rolled her over onto her stomach, a nasty stab wound was revealed. For some reason, the raven haired girl looked extremely familiar to Dee.

Liz cursed in a foreign tongue, her words sounding flowing and melodic, almost like singing. She quickly slipped back into English. "Rassilon, this is not good," she muttered angrily.

The woman ran a hand through her hair and continued speaking. Dee didn't know if she was talking to him, or just trying to console herself. "The cut on her face isn't very deep, probably made with a rapier or maybe a small knife since it's so clean, but it definitely wasn't Carridieo's war axe, thank the gods. It'll leave a scar. J.J. won't be very happy about that, but it's natural consequences," Liz tsked, much like a mother saying 'I told you so'.

"Her right wrist is snapped, and most of the bones in that hand are broken also. It's permanent damage. She has a major concussion, clumsy girl probably fell over when the ship rocked, there might be brain damage." She pressed her lips into a thin line and stared at the floor. "That, and the stab wound in her back, she's not going to make it," Liz finished somberly, looking at the floor.

"Can't you heal it with your aura?" Dee exclaimed impatiently, wondering why she hadn't already.

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie. "No, I'm not a healer, _she_ is," she replied, gesturing to J.J., then looked up at Dee. "Wait, are you one of those immortal humans?"

The Magician raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

"I'm immortal by... _other_ means." Liz smiled shyly, then continued. "The Awakening process wouldn't settle well with me or Tori; we're only half human. The only immortals on this ship are Captain Verlac, Anastasia, and, at the moment, you. Verlac's been around quite a while, since the 1470s if I remember correctly, but Anastasia's only been immortal for about a decade or so. You can heal her, with your aura, right?" She looked at the Magician, her blue eyes shinning with what seemed like childish hope.

"Why should I?" he questioned coolly. Milliseconds after the words came out of his mouth, there was something cold and circular pressed against his temple. A familiar click of a bullet slotting into place resounded across the quiet room.

Liz's small hands gripped the wooden handle of the pistol with ease, her left index finger curled around the trigger. "Because if not, I will shoot you in the head," she told him, her eyes now hard, any from before innocence gone. "It doesn't matter if you're immortal, no human can recover from a shot in the head."

Dee was cursing himself for not bringing a weapon. He thought he would be safe with his aura, but if he tried to use any magic, Elizabeth would shoot him in a heartbeat.

"You have five seconds before I put a bullet in your skull. Now, are you going to heal J.J. or not?" she said coldly.

"Fine." The metal cylinder against his head vanished, but Liz didn't put her gun away. Dee relaxed, then ignited his aura. A dirty yellow glow covered his hands and the smell of sulphur filled the room. Liz gagged and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The Magician reached out, his right hand coated in his aura when J.J.'s eyes snapped open. She rolled over, and let out a sharp cry of pain. Liz was at her side, urging her to lay back down as J.J. examined the room. Her gaze landed on Dee. The raven hair girl let out a loud shriek, sitting up rapidly and yelling at him in rapid Spanish.

"J.J. stop it! He's going to heal you!" Liz shouted.

"¡No! Puedo curarme, carajo!" she screeched. Her lime green aura was already pooling around her injuries, slotting her bones back into place and stitching her skin back together.

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?!"

"Lo siento, recibir un disparo es un poco molesto!" J.J. snapped. Her pupils flashed emerald as her wounds healed completely.

As Liz and J.J. argued back and forth, Dee realized why the girl was so familiar.

J.J. was his daughter.

**Not my best work, but I wanted to get this up. I haven't been able to work on anything for almost two weeks because I was on vacation in FL, so my mom left the laptop at home :(**

**Spanish translations:**

**¡No! Puedo curarme, carajo!-No! I can heal myself dammit!**

**Lo siento, recibir un disparo es un poco molesto!-I'm sorry, getting shot is a little distracting! **

**If they aren't correct, blame Google Translate. **

**Someone should really write a SotINF and Assassin's Creed Xover with Machiavelli, since he's in both. I'd write it, but I'm busy with Jazmine and Cinnamon and this story. **

**Happy late 4th of July. **

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	5. Author's Note-HIATUS

**Author's Note**

**I really hate author's notes, especially long ones, but sometimes it's just necessary. **

**So, I had a little freak out the other day. ****One minute, I was discussing my story for language arts class, and the next minute I was crying, like legit sobbing, about my fanfiction, how my OCs were Mary Sue, that my plot lines were too crazy, how I was afraid that I wasn't going to get a scholarship, 'cause my family sure as hell can't afford to send me to collage _and_ law school. So I basically completely broke down in front of my mother, which is something that rarely happens. She made me promise to take a break from writing fanfiction. **

**I just have a lot on my plate right now, especially with sports, academic team, my grades, collage prep, band, honor society, etc. Most of my stress comes from school. I need to take a break from everything I can take a break from (without getting kicked out of) to get my stress levels down.**** I****'m really upset about how everything isn't completely perfect in my fics. I am one of those people who secretly lives to please, so it really upsets me when someone doesn't like my stories. **

**I'll still try and get some progress on 'The Renegade' and maybe 'A Missing Truth'****, but I really hate 'Jazmine and Cinnamon' right now. Every time I re-read it, it makes me cringe. I tried so hard to not make Jaz a Mary Sue, but she ended up being a complete Mary Sue. I'd need to rewrite the whole story for the fourth freaking time to de-Sueify her, so I'm just going to try and tough it out until the end.**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought you got another chapter, but I just need to take a break. I'm not sure if I'll keep writing on this account, all of my stories are a mess. So, I guess I'm on hiatus. Yeah, that's about right. **

**As of September 26th, 2014, Mockingjay2001 is on hiatus. See ya in a few months or so. **

**Peace and blessings,**

**MJ2001**


	6. Author's Note-I'm Back!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so I'm back. :D I finally got over my college freak out, which was pretty stupid since I'm four years away from even graduating high school. But now I'm freaking out over my math grade since I just got a D- on my Algebra test. So... yeah. Nothing's really changed.**

**Over the last month and a half, I've had even more ideas for fanfiction. I officially broke my hiatus last week when I published a new fanfiction on Tumblr, due to a request. But I've also gone in and fixed a lot of my characters, so hopefully no more Mary Sues. So be on the look out for the next few chapters of 'Jazmine and Cinnamon' or 'The Renegade.' I'm also in the process of planning a new Black Butler fic 'Cheshire Grin' featuring my OC Cleo from 'Jazmine and Cinnamon.'  
**

**Peace and blessings,**

**MJ2001**


	7. Author's Note-Discontinuing and New Fics

4/14/2015: Well, here I am over half a year later. I'm sorry guys, my life's changed so much in the last several months. I lost and gained a lot of things, and my life's just been very crazy as of late. But I swear, I will start posting again soon.

About the links to my accounts on my profile; none of them work seeing as my mother found out about all of the accounts and deleted them a little after I left my last message, because I made them without her permission and they were too 'inappropriate'. Yeah she's one of those moms. But she let me keep this account, so yay!

**I AM NOT CONTINUING ANY OF MY CURRENT STORIES.**I rewrote most of my characters completely, created more OCs, and even took some out, like Alice from my Hetalia fic. And I'm not posting any till I'm absolutely sure of the plot, so sorry :(

I'm writing an Artemis Fowl fic with my OCs, and I'm in the process of writing some SINF stuff, and a few crossovers. But right now I have a bunch of end of the year stuff that's making my life hectic. But I'm traveling to Florida tomorrow after school for a cheer competition so I'll have over 12 hours to write, but I'll be in the car with three of my other friends so that makes it about 8 hours. But I do plan on posting some more stories after school gets out, so keep an eye out for those!

Thank you for bearing with me and continuing to read my lengthy author's notes. Love you all, see you in a few months or so!

-MJ2001


End file.
